Nuestro futuro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Tenida dudas? Tal vez, sigue pensando en el hubiera. Pero sabía que no debía de hacerlo, debía seguir viviendo feliz con él a su lado, con él y con toda su familia.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les traigo un fanfic más.**_

 _ **Un capítulo especial para un día especial. Cumplo 4 años en fanfiction. Realmente les agradezco que lean mis historias, me hacen muy feliz cuando alguien comenta y me dice "Gracias" me siento realmente especial.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-¡Papá llego!

Dos pequeños peli azules corrían a las puertas del gremio. Todos los observaban felices y mas su querida madre.

-¡He llegado!

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a cierto dragón slayer de hierro, su larga cabellera negra la había cortado. Y eso había sido por un pequeño accidente con sus hijos.

-¡Papá!

-¡Regresaste!

Ambos pequeños se aventaron a su padre, quien este feliz los atrapo.

-¿Se portaron bien bichitos?

-Mamá nos cuido mucho

-Y de Lily ni se diga, no nos dejaron participar a las luchas del tío Natsu y el tío Gray

Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la barra donde se encontraba una muy feliz peli azul hablando animadamente con el pequeño Exceed negro.

-He regresado Lily, gracias por cuidarlos

-Son parte de la familia

El pequeño Exceed se alejo de la familia y fue con dos pequeños Exceed que se encontraban con sus padres.

-Bienvenido Gajeel

La pequeña le sonrió y se levanto un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Este gustoso dejo a sus hijos en el piso y acerco a la pequeña a él.

-¡Mamá!

-Ya luego tendrán tiempo de besarse pero queremos jugar con papá

Hubieran seguido pero gracias a esos dos que los habían interrumpido se separaron. Ella con un sonrojo y viendo a sus hijos un poco avergonzada.

-Bien ya que su gran padre ya esta aquí, ¿Que quieren jugar?

-¡A molestar al tío Natsu!

-¡Y al tío Gray!

-¡Y a sus hijos!

El mayor sonrió y cargo a sus hijos para llevarlos con los recién nombrados. A su espalda una feliz peli azul se volvía a sentar y se ponía hablar con las chicas mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo e hijos.

-Sí que los niños se alegran de que regrese Gajeel

Volteo a un lado para ver a una rubia acariciando su gran vientre.

-Ahora si se fue por mucho tiempo, los niños lo extrañaban así que es bueno que de vez en cuando hagan un desorden por el gremio

Termino con una sonrisa y siguieron hablando entre todas.

 **...**

La noche caía, varios miembros del gremio se iban. No sin antes, terminar de arreglar el desorden que los pequeños habían hecho, lo malo era que los padres al fin entendían lo que tenían que pagar.

Entre las calles se podía apreciar a cierta peli azul y pelinegro, al frente de ellos se encontraban los dos pequeños peli azules jugando con el pequeño Exceed negro.

Estaba tan silencioso pero sin duda no había ninguna incomodidad. Una vez que llegaron a casa, los pequeños se dirigieron a su cuarto, junto con ellos llevaron al Exceed.

-¿Sucede algo, Levy?

La nombrada volteo a su lado y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-No nada, solamente pensaba

No se convencía de esas palabras, la cargo como una princesa y la llevo a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta y la dejo sobre la cama.

-Sabes que no me trago lo que dices, se que algo te molesta, así que es mejor que me digas

Ella suspiro cansada, se hizo a un lado y dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cama a su lado. Este entendió el mensaje y se sentó a su lado.

-No te enojes, solo recordé el día en el que creímos que ibas a morir y me pregunte, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si yo estuviera sola con los niños?, realmente no sería lo mismo

Dejo de hablar, volteo a su lado, aquel pelinegro se veía pensativo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, ese momento sirvió para que sintiera un peso en sus hombros.

-Entonces no soy el único que piensa de esa manera, no hay ningún minuto que piense en eso, no hubiera conocido a los bichos

Abrió sus ojos y lo vio, no la miraba, solamente miraba enfrente de él. Suspiro y la miro.

-Al menos me alegra que no pasara eso, soy feliz contigo y con ellos, soy feliz con todos, porque como te dije esa vez, yo al fin había pensado en mi futuro

Ella con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos se acerco a él y lo abrazo. El gustoso, la acepto en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. El escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras que ella acariciaba con cariño sus cabellos negros.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Gajeel…

-Gracias a ti por permitirme estar aquí a tu lado

Y se quedaron abrazados así por mucho tiempo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Por cierto Gajeel, estoy embarazada…

El pelinegro dio un pequeño salto, se separo lentamente de ella y la miro. Ella tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sorpresa…

Susurro. Sintió como era tomada con lentitud y suavidad de su cadera y la cargaba.

-Con razón no te aventaste como lo haces normalmente

Y su sonrojo creció más.

-Bueno, no me importaría cuidarte otra vez, fue divertido con los bichos y ahora con el nuevo que viene en camino, será más divertido

Le sonrió y le planto un dulce beso, ella la acepto gustosa. Pero fueron parados cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando detrás de ellos a dos pequeños peli azules.

-¡Tendremos otro hermanito!

-¡Mamá nos dará otro hermano!

Detrás de ellos los seguía el Exceed negro. Los dos mayores se miraron y fueron abrazar a los pequeños. Estos reían por el abrazo que les habían dado.

-Así es bichitos, así que espero que cuiden a mamá mientras papá no este

-¡Si capitán!

Todos rieron. El futuro había salido tal y como había planeado. Era feliz y por nada en el mundo se arrepentiría.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 5 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
